The Morphology Core (A) is an integrated cellular, histological and pathological laboratory focusing on providing tissue processing and histological expertise, state of the art microscopy and image analyses, whole animal imaging technologies and skin specific pathological interpretation. The Morphology Core has expanded its focus and has added new areas of technology to reflect the shift in projects undertaken by SDRC faculty utilizing the Morphology Core. There has been a very high demand for sophisticated high throughput confocal imaging as well as live cell imaging capabilities, computer-assisted image analysis, preparation of tissue for laser capture microdissection and flow cytometry. As a consequence, the Morphology Core has maintained resources for high-demand services and committed resources to these new demand areas, as reflected in the Specific Aims. Specific Aim I. Provide cost effective state-of-the-art skin specific histological, microscopic, morphometric and analytic imaging services and expertise to promote skin-related research including (i) embedding, sectioning, and staining facilities, routine histology services for human and murine samples; (ii) immunolocalization methods for morphological studies; (iii) expert microscopy and photo-microscopy with hands-on training in a range of microscopic technologies; (iv) expert pathology consultation of human and mouse tissue, (v) experimental design assistance for experiments requiring morphological analysis, including macro development, statistical planning and analysis; (vi) quantitative image analysis; (vii) confocal laser microscopy; (viii) laser capture microdissection; and (ix) flow cytometry. Included in this application are new resource(s) for SDRC members including (i) spinning disk confocal microscopy, including live cell imaging and high throughput screening technologies; (ii) small animal imaging and (iii) in house flow cytometry. Specific Aim II. Provide expertise in morphologic techniques that facilitate a pipeline of translational research and interdisciplinary projects involving skin research. The Morphology Core promotes novel bidirectional research that benefits patients with skin disease by supporting projects that lead from bedside to bench and bench to bedside {translational research). Additional goals include disseminating technical information among SDRC members, encouraging resource sharing, providing mentorship, and enhancing collaborations that promote interdisciplinary exchange of ideas and expertise.